


Cinco

by x_r



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, During Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, my take on cinco de cuatro, self control? i don't know her, this was NOT supposed to be 13k words and idk what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_r/pseuds/x_r
Summary: “Do you want to, you know, do this anyway? Do you want to have gay sex with me? For our sex date?”“Y-yes,” Gob answers, surprising himself but not Tony by blurting out the truth. They’re both sitting cross-legged on the bed now, facing each other. “I – I mean, that’s what we were gonna do anyway, r-right?”“Yeah,” Tony says, scooting a little closer, enough so that his knees brush up against Gob’s. “It is.”Gob almost feels like he can’t breathe again, and this time there’s no mask to blame for that. His heart skips a beat as he opens his mouth. “But you’re – you’re straight.”“You’re straight too,” Tony reminds him, placing his hands firmly on Gob’s shoulders, and Gob shivers at the touch, despite his best efforts to remain entirely still. “It’s not gay if we’re both straight.”





	Cinco

**Author's Note:**

> alright so i know like everyone and their mother has already written this scene but i wanted to a) write more with gob and tony and b) try writing actual smut since i've never done that before so i was like hey why not. and then this happened, all 13k of it. no idea how it ended up being this long either but oh well w/e.
> 
> the first like 2k or so is introduction/buildup/whatever you want to call it, followed by a little over 6k of just straight-up smut, and then the rest is the aftermath. canon compliant, obviously. there's really not much else to say about it lmao. we all already know exactly what this is.
> 
> as with everything i write i'm NOT completely and totally satisfied with this(especially considering i've never written smut before and i have no idea what i'm doing) but i'm posting it anyway in case anyone wants to read it. so uh yeah, enjoy i guess.

It’s not _her_.

That’s the first thing Gob thinks, when he notices the outline of the figure in the doorway, but he gives nothing away. _Tries_ to give nothing away, anyway, but it’s suddenly a lot harder to breathe underneath this Tony Wonder mask. All he’s wearing is the mask and the mini robe, and this position he’s arranged himself into suddenly feels more vulnerable than seductive. He doesn’t change it, though, opting instead to focus on his breathing. Breathe in, breathe out. In, out. In, out. In, and out.

It’s working, kind of. As long as he just keeps all of his focus on inhaling and exhaling, and none of it on the person slowly making their way – _his_ way, who’s he trying to kid; he _knows_ it’s Tony – toward the bed. Actually, come to think of it, he’s not sure if it’s Tony that’s moving slowly or time itself. Everything is happening in slow motion, and so fast at the same time.

Tonight was _supposed_ to be his sex date with Tony, but then he just _had_ to run into _her_ , and if Tony’s _straight_ then _why_ – _what_ – and now his sex date is with _her_ , but _that’s_ not her, that’s _Tony_ …

Maybe she _has_ seen Straight Bait(duh, _everyone_ has), and she wants to make a sequel. Or a tribute, or whatever. So he’s supposed to have sex with Tony, and _then_ he has to have sex with her – but he doesn’t _want_ to have sex with _her_ , so why does she even need to be there at all? Why can’t he just go back to the _original_ original plan, the one where he gets to have sex with Tony tonight, and then break his heart after – _but what if he doesn’t want to break Tony’s heart after_?

No. No, no, _no_. No. He _wants_ to break Tony’s heart. He _definitely_ wants to break Tony’s heart. He wants to smash it into a thousand teeny tiny pieces and then douse it in lighter fluid and set it on fire. Because this is for revenge, he remembers. This whole thing is for revenge. That’s why he’s even fake-dating Tony in the first place. That’s why _she_ needs to be there, too, because _somebody_ needs to have straight sex tonight to ruin Tony’s career. Except _she’s_ not there. Tony is.

It’s all making him lightheaded.

_Something’s_ making him lightheaded, anyway. He’s not sure if it’s all of that, or the lack of air flow through the mask, or the anticipation of what may or may not be about to happen, or the fact that he kind of _always_ feels this way when he’s around Tony. Oh, _Tony_. Tony, Tony, _Tony_. Tony who _lied_ to him – what about their _life_ together, that _he_ was supposed to be the one to ruin?

Gob is used to ruining things, or at least taking the blame when things go wrong. And things always seem to go wrong when he’s involved. Things are going wrong _right now_ , in fact, in case he’s forgotten(he hasn’t). That’s supposed to be whatsherface in the Gob mask over there.

But it _isn’t_. No, it _definitely_ isn’t. The figure is too tall, too muscular, too _masculine_ – not particularly tall, though, and not overtly muscular. Just the right amount of each. Tony’s the exact right size to fit perfectly in Gob’s arms, and suddenly he wishes he was holding Tony right now instead of watching him fumble his way through the darkness toward the bed.

_Snap out of it_ , Gob tells himself. _He ruined our life together_. Revenge. This is about revenge. _You’re going to have sex with him for revenge, because_ – wait, no, that’s not right.

He’s already forgetting everything that should and shouldn’t be happening currently, and while he desperately attempts to collect his thoughts, all he can think about is Tony. Not even in the revenge kind of way, but in the why-do-I-want-to-have-sex-with-him-so-badly-if-I’m-straight kind of way.

There’s supposed to be a girl here right now, he knows that much – because it’s _not_ gay if there’s a girl there, _any_ girl, even if(as has happened before) it’s a three-way with another guy and she’s mostly just watching while you suck each other off, even if(as is the case currently) you’re wearing a mask of your rival, and she’s supposed to be wearing a mask of your face, and you’re planning on thinking of him the whole time because otherwise you’ll lose your erection(that you only even _have_ in the first place because you were staring into the empty eye sockets of the Tony Wonder mask and pretending it was the real thing and reminiscing about the night you drank red wine at his place and found out you were _same_ ), and why does everything have to be so _complicated_ because all you really want is-

Suddenly the other end of the bed dips down, and Gob nearly cries out in surprise as he’s jolted from his mess of thoughts. Instead, though, he hastily re-configures himself into an upright position, bringing him face to face(mask to mask?) with Tony, and even in the darkness he can see Tony’s eyes( _definitely_ Tony’s, definitely not _hers_ – does she even _have_ eyes? he can’t remember anymore) glint behind the Gob mask.

“Let’s have gay sex, ‘Tony Wonder’,” Tony says, flatly, angrily. He does the W air quotes(that he _explicitly_ told Gob not to do) before remembering the cameras, and who he’s supposed to be for them, then decides his misstep fits – if Gob is the type of asshole who would lie to Tony about being gay, then he’s _totally_ also the type of asshole who would steal his air quotes.

Gob feels his heart sink even lower, even though he’s mad at Tony too – he feels like he’s just lost the one person he’s ever really truly connected with all over again. It’d been bad enough finding out Tony’s only been _pretending_ to be gay, from _her_ of all people, and now _this_ , actually seeing him in person… it’s too much. He wishes he hadn’t left his forget-me-nows downstairs, because then he could just take one right now and pass out and not have to struggle his way through this. His chest aches, in the way it only ever does when Tony’s upset with him.

“You’re mad at me,” he blurts out before he can stop himself.

“Gob?” Tony asks, sounding surprised.

_Who was he expecting?_ Gob wonders.

Then he remembers _her_ , and that, while he’s been sitting in the dark for several minutes and his eyes have had time to adjust, Tony _just_ walked in here and his probably haven’t, and – wait, why was _Tony_ expecting _her_? The plan was for _Gob_ to – or were they going back to the _new_ original plan, the one where _she_ has sex with Tony, the one she _said_ she didn’t like? There’s too many plans involved here. Just because her _name_ is Plan doesn’t mean she has to-

“That bitch tricked me,” Tony whispers, glancing at the door, then shakes his head and turns back to Gob, all thoughts of _her_ quickly forgotten. “Of _course_ I’m mad at you! You _lied_ to me!”

“ _You_ lied to _me_ too,” Gob points out, his heart rate increasing, and his Tony Wonder mask chooses this inconvenient moment to begin suffocating him. He reaches up to his face, attempting to reposition it, only to find himself once again out of luck.

“So?” the real Tony Wonder asks, and the cold indifference in his voice cuts Gob straight to the core. His heart is rattling around inside his chest cavity, and his stomach is doing backflips, and everything about tonight has gone so wrong, _so wrong_ , and oh _god_ , he can’t breathe, he can’t _breathe_ , he _can’t_ -

“ _So_ – so – _sh_ – should – should, _should_ , sh-” Gob gasps out, still somehow more pressed for answers than for air, and suddenly Tony’s hand is on Gob’s mask, yanking it off with one fluid motion, and then there’s nothing in between Gob and the rest of the world but the cool bedroom air. He hadn’t realized he was sweating underneath it until it was abruptly pulled away, and for some reason that’s all he can think of as he sits there hyperventilating.

“ _Hey_ ,” Tony says, his voice surprisingly gentle. As much as he hates it right now, he harbors a genuine concern for Gob’s wellbeing, and seeing the guy like this brings all _those_ feelings up to the surface, past the anger and the betrayal and the resentment and whatnot. “Breathe, Gob. Breathe. You’re okay. It’s okay.”

He reaches one hand up to stroke Gob’s cheek, and the soothing touch nearly makes Gob burst into tears. Instead, by some miracle, he manages to stay composed – or, rather, to regain his composure, seeing as he’s currently having a panic attack. His breathing gradually returns to a steady pace, and as soon as he’s able to speak he asks the question that’s burning a hole in his head. He has to know. He _has_ to.

“Are we – are we good?”

Tony pauses, then shrugs. The logical, rational part of his brain(however small it may be) has kicked in now, and he realizes that he himself may not be entirely innocent either in this situation. “I guess. You lied to me, I lied to you. We’re both liars.”

Gob’s breath catches in his throat. “But are we good?”

Tony sighs. Despite how badly he wants to be, he really _isn’t_ still mad at the man seated next to him. “Yeah, Gob. We’re good.”

Gob breathes a sigh of relief, and for a minute or two they just sit there in silence.

It’s just him and Tony, sitting on the bed together, and it doesn’t matter anymore how they ended up there, or who was supposed to have fake-gay or real-straight or fake-straight or real-gay sex with who, or where that girl went, or that this whole encounter is being caught on John Beard’s cameras.

Except there’s still a problem, and it hangs heavily in the air. Gob can’t stand the silence, and it’s eating him alive, so he chooses to break it by opening up, even with the all-too-real risk of humiliation. Tonight has been enough of a roller coaster ride already, so he may as well just confess. Tony’s still here, so that has to count for something. Maybe they’re _same_ enough that he...

“I wasn’t – I mean, I don’t think I – I wasn’t _really_ lying, though,” Gob says, so low it’s almost a whisper, and he can’t quite bring himself to look directly at Tony, for fear of being rejected. “About h-having feelings for you. I wasn’t lying.”

“Same,” Tony says back, volume equally low. Gob looks up then, and sees that, behind the mask, Tony’s averting his eyes as well. “I wasn’t lying either,” Tony continues. “About having feelings for you. I do.”

“I-I do too,” Gob stammers again, looking into Tony’s eyes this time. “I mean, I have feelings for you too. I have… _strong_ feelings for you. You know, _emotional_ ones.”

“Yeah,” Tony replies, meeting Gob’s gaze, “same.”

Another brief period of silence follows, nothing but empty air and steady breathing. This time, Tony breaks it.

“Do you want to…” he pauses, finding it harder than he’d thought it would be to say the words out loud. He already knows Gob will say yes, and then there’s no going back. Not that he wants to go back, either, but still, admitting as much to himself is a bit of a struggle. “Do you want to, _you know_ , do this anyway? Do you want to have gay sex with me? For our sex date?”

“Y-yes,” Gob answers, surprising himself but not Tony by blurting out the truth. They’re both sitting cross-legged on the bed now, facing each other. “I – I mean, that’s what we were gonna do anyway, r-right?”

“Yeah,” Tony says, scooting a little closer, enough so that his knees brush up against Gob’s. “It is.”

Gob almost feels like he can’t breathe again, and this time there’s no mask to blame for that. His heart skips a beat as he opens his mouth. “But you’re – you’re straight.”

“You’re straight too,” Tony reminds him, placing his hands firmly on Gob’s shoulders, and Gob shivers at the touch, despite his best efforts to remain entirely still. “It’s not gay if we’re both straight.”

“Same,” Gob whispers, trying to find something else to reply with, something _better_ , but it turns out he doesn’t have to – his words are cut off instantly as Tony leans in to kiss him.

Unfortunately for Tony, however, he’s still wearing the Gob mask, and instead of a taste of Gob’s lips all he gets is a mouthful of whatever the hell this stupid mask is made of. The attempted kiss isn’t particularly pleasant for Gob either, and he jumps back in discomfort as the rubbery material makes contact with his bare skin.

“Tony-” Gob starts to complain. Tony quickly removes his mask, hoping the not-quite-total darkness of the room is enough to hide the embarrassed blush in his cheeks.

“Misdirection,” he says, waving his hand dismissively, as if that’s an explanation, and before Gob can even begin to question how that makes _any_ sense Tony pulls him in close and kisses him for real.

Gob immediately forgets about everything but Tony’s lips against his and Tony’s tongue inside his mouth. Kissing Tony Wonder is even better than he’d fantasized(it’s _not_ gay to fantasize about kissing your rival; _everyone_ does that. and even if they didn’t, _everyone_ fantasizes about kissing Tony Wonder, so, again, _not_ gay). He’s kissed guys before, of course( _everyone_ has), but he’s never been kissed quite like this. It’s all soft lips and rough stubble and wandering tongues and that little goatee that tickles him in just the right way. He’s vaguely aware that someone is moaning loudly, and, as everything comes into focus, he’s acutely aware that the source of the sound is none other than himself. Tony’s moaning too, though, so he’s not embarrassed.

He is, meanwhile, incredibly turned on. While he’d lost his original erection at some point during the confusion and the anxiety and the almost-suffocating-to-death, it’s not only back now but more intense than before. Tony’s on top of him now, straddling him, grinding down, and pinning him to the bed, and the bulge he can feel straining against the seam of Tony’s pants(so Tony really _wasn’t_ lying) is making his own dick throb in anticipation. He’s not sure why Tony is still fully clothed, though, and he’s halfway trying to remedy that, but his hands can’t seem to get a good enough grip to do anything other than tug uselessly at the hem of Tony’s shirt.

They break for air, and Tony scoots backwards off of him, evidently thinking the same thing. “Hang on,” he says, practically ripping off his jacket along with his shirt and tossing them both on the ground. There’s a loud bang as the garments hit the floor, and Gob yelps, jumping backwards.

“Sorry,” Tony mutters sheepishly as he shimmies out of his pants. “I had a glitter bomb in my pocket. It must’ve gone off from the impact.”

Gob peers over the side of the bed. Sure enough, there’s glitter all over the floor.

“That’s okay,” he says, still a little on edge from the loud noise. He’s also a little embarrassed that he pretty much just screamed like a little girl over something as inconsequential as a glitter bomb, and, all else aside, he’s more than a little desperate for some friction. Even in the dark, he can see the outline of Tony’s dick through those tight( _very_ tight, at the moment) briefs, and it’s doing things to him that he just can’t ignore. Without thinking, he slides a hand inside his robe and begins touching himself.

“ _Hey_!” Tony exclaims when he notices this, grabbing Gob forcefully by the wrists, and Gob moans involuntarily, his cock throbbing almost painfully at Tony’s touch.

Both men pause for a moment, each processing the fact that Gob is apparently _very_ into what just happened, and then Tony takes the initiative and pins Gob back down on the bed, a little rougher this time, straddling him once again and grinding his hips deliberately. He begins pressing kisses all along Gob’s neck and collarbone, sucking down hard on any spot that elicits a reaction.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Tony-” Gob moans, writhing around underneath him, and Tony teasingly pulls away and climbs off of him.

“Yeah?” he asks, smirking, as Gob whines in protest.

Instead of giving Tony an answer, Gob sits back up, then reaches down, unties his robe, and slips out of it, hoping to gain some semblance of control. It has the desired effect; Tony’s jaw drops open at the sight of Gob’s naked body and he begins palming himself through his briefs, seemingly without even realizing he’s doing it.

“ _Tony_ ,” Gob whines, wiggling his hips a little to get Tony’s attention, and Tony blinks, then snaps back into reality.

“Sorry,” he says, withdrawing his hand from his crotch and running it along Gob’s chest. “You’re just so – I mean, Jesus _fuck_ , Gob. You’re so fucking _hot_.”

“Same!” Gob says, as Tony climbs back on top of him. “I mean, _no_ – you – your – you are too. _You’re_ so fucking hot.”

Tony leans in again, his voice heavy with arousal and right in Gob’s ear. “Seriously, Gob. When I saw you up on that cross, _goddamn_ … you made me want to get down on my knees, and I don’t mean to pray.”

He follows the words with his tongue, lightly licking along Gob’s earlobe, and Gob finds himself unable to hold back another moan.

“I almost came in my pants the first time I met you,” he blurts out, not to be outdone. He immediately regrets admitting that, but Tony just chuckles, and not in a mocking way either.

“You’re cute,” Tony says. “I’ve always thought you were cute. Even back then.”

Their dicks are touching now, separated only by the thin fabric of Tony’s briefs, and suddenly all Gob wants is to know how it feels to have Tony’s dick touch his for real, skin to skin. He reaches for the waistband of Tony’s underwear, tugging it downward slightly. He hesitates, looking Tony in the eye, wanting to make sure he’s okay with that before he goes any further.

“You know, when I fucked that chick you almost married, I was thinking about you the whole time,” Tony continues confidently, getting up on his knees, then placing his hands over Gob’s and guiding them lower. He moans softly as his erection springs free, eager to be released from its confines, and Gob bites his lip as Tony tosses his briefs off to the side.

“Same! I mean, I think about you when I…” Gob trails off, blushing profusely.

He can’t finish his thought when Tony Wonder is naked and on top of him, and he can’t take his eyes off of Tony’s cock, which is thick and cut and just _inches_ from his face. He immediately wonders(!) how it would feel inside of him, both in his mouth and in _other places_ (and it’s _not_ gay to wonder that, because he’s _straight_ and he has thoughts like that all the time), and the thought makes his own cock throb again.

“Yeah, same,” Tony says, lowering himself back into a seated position and wrapping his legs around Gob. It’s so much easier to admit these things in the dark, for some reason, even though it’s not _entirely_ dark in here and he can still see clearly enough to make out Gob’s facial features. “I think about bending you over and fucking you senseless. When you were over at my place the other night, _god_ , I wanted to-”

Gob wants to hear what Tony wanted to do to him, but he also wants to kiss him again, really, _really_ wants to kiss him again, and the urge proves to be too tempting to resist. Their dicks are pressed up against each other, _finally_ , with nothing in between, shaft to shaft and head to head, and neither man can stop himself from moaning into the other’s mouth as the sensitive areas make contact. They’re about the same size, too, in length and in girth, and both hard enough to cut diamonds. Gob almost feels like he could cum just from this, just his cock against Tony’s, and they haven’t even _done_ anything yet.

“ _Fuck_ , Tony,” Gob moans into Tony’s mouth.

“Are you always so _vocal_?” Tony asks as their lips separate. Gob blushes again; he hadn’t quite realized how much noise he’d been making, and he’s not entirely sure he’ll be able to stop if Tony asks him to. Fortunately, though, that’s not where Tony was going with the question. “That’s such a turn-on, holy _fuck_. You’re so _sexy_.”

Gob relaxes and another moan slips past his lips. Now that he knows Tony likes it, he doesn’t try to stop it from happening. _Such a turn-on_ – he’s turning _Tony Wonder_ on. That thought alone is enough to make him moan again.

Tony moans too, biting his lip. He’s been completely fumbling his attempts at dirty talk, and he knows it. He’s almost too turned on to be coherent. He decides that’s enough trying – the sexual tension between himself and Gob is off the charts either way, and he may as well just let things happen. He gazes at Gob hungrily for a split second, then surges his hips forward, pushing Gob back down onto the bed at the same time. Gob whimpers underneath him, pulling Tony downward, and Tony’s mouth connects with his once again.

This time, the kiss is brief, and Tony sucks on Gob’s lower lip for a moment afterward before sliding further south. He licks along Gob’s neck, trailing his tongue with his fingers, then makes his way down to Gob’s chest. He circles Gob’s right nipple with his tongue before taking it in his mouth, and his right hand does the same with Gob’s left nipple. He can feel Gob’s heart beating rapidly underneath the warmth of his skin, and Gob’s entire body is trembling with arousal as Tony sucks down.

Gob cries out, breaking his steady stream of moans, when Tony’s teeth get involved, and Tony immediately lets go, peering up at Gob’s face to make sure he hasn’t hurt him.

“Wh-why’d you stop?” Gob asks breathlessly, his cheeks flushed, and Tony smirks before switching to the other side and repeating the process. When Gob cries out a second time, Tony stops once more, again checking to make sure Gob’s not in pain. His eyes are closed and his chest is heaving, and the expression on his face is one of bliss rather than agony.

“You like that, huh?” Tony asks, tracing Gob’s nipples with his fingers, and Gob nods helplessly, opening his eyes again to look at Tony.

“Mm-hmm,” he moans.

“Yeah, I had a feeling you would,” Tony replies, placing his hands firmly on Gob’s chest, and Gob shivers a little.

Tony smirks again, then, still making eye contact, drops back down. He licks a straight line down Gob’s sternum, then lower, down past his navel and over his abs. He stops, his tongue still pressed against Gob’s skin, just before he reaches Gob’s groin, then looks back up, his eyes locking onto Gob’s, and Gob’s face breaks out into that dopey grin when he realizes where Tony’s headed.

“Oh, _fuck_ , yes. _Please_ , Tony, _mm_ -” he cuts himself off with another loud moan as Tony’s tongue circles the base of his cock, trailing over his balls, then up the length of his shaft and finally to the head. Tony runs his tongue around the tip a few times, flicking it over the slit, before taking Gob in his mouth completely, bobbing his head up and down as he deepthroats him.

Gob is laughing, _giggling_ almost, in between moans, and Tony pauses, wondering what exactly is so funny. He’s given blowjobs before, and, not to brag, but he _knows_ he’s good at it. “What’s so laughable about my blowjob skills?” he asks, but since Gob’s dick is still down his throat it sounds more like, “Wahuhluhahmuhbluhuh?”

“S-sorry,” Gob gasps out, squirming at the vibrations from Tony’s voice. “Your – your beard is – it’s tickling my balls. It – it feels _r-really_ good. P-please keep going?”

Tony makes a noise of acknowledgment, then resumes his work. He _supposes_ the laughter is okay if Gob can’t actually help it. There’s several other things that Gob can’t seem to help but do with Tony doing what he’s doing, namely moaning Tony’s name and bucking his hips a little each time Tony moves. He’s trying _so hard_ to be still, so as not to thrust too deeply and potentially injure Tony, but he’s finding that all but impossible at this point in time. He’s gripping the sheets for dear life, his head thrown back to stare at the ceiling, because if he looks down at Tony right now, even in this incredibly dim lighting, he’s afraid he’s gonna lose it completely. The sight of _Tony Wonder_ going down on him is most definitely a bit more than he can handle in his current state.

It hasn’t been very long at all, but he’s right on the edge already, _so_ close, and he really wants to draw this moment out for as long as he possibly can. There’s still a lot more that he wants to do with Tony, a lot more that he wants Tony to do with him( _to_ him), and he doesn’t know if any of that will happen if he cums now from just this (amazing, _easily_ the best he’s ever had)blowjob. He’s never been able to last quite as long in bed as he would like to, and he’s never wanted to last longer in bed than he does in this moment. He’s never wanted anyone the way he wants Tony, either, and – in fact, thinking about Tony right now _really_ isn’t helping the whole endurance situation.

Of course, there’s really not much else he _can_ think about right now, because all he can feel is the wet warmth of Tony’s mouth around his dick, and the hair of Tony’s goatee brushing against his balls, and is that Tony’s finger, slick with saliva, pressed up against his asshole? It hesitates there, rubbing back and forth, as though asking permission for entry, and Gob manages to gasp out, “Oh, _god_ , _please_ , _yes_.”

Then Tony’s finger is inside him, curling and uncurling against his prostate, and that sensation combined with the rest is more than he can bear. He gasps, feeling himself starting to slip over the edge, and he frantically tries to retreat from the feeling, to prolong his orgasm just a _little bit_ further, but he’s too far gone and his body isn’t having it. In a panic, he scrambles backwards, yelling, “Tony!” as he feels his balls tighten. Tony, alarmed, immediately removes his mouth from Gob’s cock, worried that something’s gone wrong somehow and Gob’s in distress. It takes him under a millisecond to realize what’s _actually_ happening, however, and he grabs hold of Gob’s dick with his free hand, pumping it intently as Gob loses control.

Gob whimpers, then moans Tony’s name louder than ever, as fireworks explode behind his eyes and he feels himself release all the semen he’s built up inside. It’s the most intense orgasm he’s had in a _very_ long time, possibly _ever_ , and he lies there trembling in ecstasy as his body goes numb and his cock spurts not once, not twice, but what must be nearly a dozen times before going still.

Tony slowly, gently slides his finger out from inside of Gob while his other hand continues to stroke. He’s not quite ready to stop touching Gob just yet, and he wants to keep going for as long as he can get away with. The over-stimulation soon becomes painful, however, and Gob cries out, reaching out one unsteady hand to move Tony’s away.

“Sorry,” Tony says sheepishly, voice slightly hoarse, then clears his throat. “You’re just so fun to play with.”

Gob moans softly in response, not quite able to speak yet. Eventually he props himself up on his elbows, still a little dizzy, then sits up fully, surveying the damage to the room. He’s pretty sure he just came all over everything(he hadn’t even thought it was _possible_ to cum this much in one go), including – he realizes, much to his horror – Tony’s face.

“Y-you’ve got a little-” he starts, too embarrassed to finish, and his hand gestures vaguely towards Tony’s forehead. He didn’t mean to cum at all, because he’s fairly certain that was meant to be foreplay, and despite how amazing the orgasm felt, now that he’s starting to come down from it he’s having regrets.

Tony wipes his face with his hand, smirking(he himself has _no_ regrets), then brings his fingers to his mouth to get a taste of Gob. He barely has the chance to before Gob scoots forward and grabs him by the arm, pulling Tony’s hand towards his own mouth.

“I’ll take care of that for you,” Gob says, as seductively as he can manage, and he takes Tony’s fingers in his mouth one at a time, followed by his entire hand, sucking lustily while maintaining eye contact.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Tony moans, throwing his head back. He’d thought watching Gob cum like that just now was the hottest thing he’d ever seen, but this is giving that a run for its money. Gob’s tongue, wet and warm, swirling around his fingers, sucking up every drop of his own ejaculate – it’s too much. His erection is painful now, and he just can’t take it anymore. He pulls his hand out of Gob’s mouth abruptly, shaking his head, and Gob stares at him with a confused pout.

“Wha…” he starts, trailing off when he notices where Tony’s eyes are shifting.

“I’ve got something else for you to suck on,” Tony says bluntly, a little out of breath, nudging his throbbing erection towards Gob.

“Oh?” Gob asks, his eyebrows raised.

He grins that dopey grin again(he’d been hoping he’d get to do this) – _and is it possible that I might be in love with him_? Tony thinks, then shakes off the thought – before shimmying downward. Tony drops down against the bed as Gob takes him into his mouth, sighing contently as Gob’s tongue begins swirling around the head of his cock. He’s a lot more desperate for this than he’d wanted to let on.

Gob gets right down to business; it’s obvious Tony doesn’t need anything extra first, especially judging by the amount of precum already all over his thighs. Gob doesn’t have much of a gag reflex(what he _does_ have is experience in the blowjob department, and lots of it, both giving and receiving), at least not when it comes to oral sex(swallowing keys, however – _that’s_ a different story), and he’s hoping Tony won’t mention that afterward – after all, Tony himself didn’t seem to have one either.

He feels a twinge in his own dick as he continues deepthroating Tony’s. He’s always secretly enjoyed giving guys head(a suspicious amount, in fact, for a man who claims to be straight), and the fact that it’s _Tony_ who he’s blowing just makes the act even more special. _I’m blowing Tony Wonder_ , he thinks to himself, bobbing his head up and down as Tony moans his name, and there’s that little twinge again, stronger this time. He wonders(ha) if Tony will be up for another round after this. He really, _really_ hopes so. There’s still so much he wants to do with him.

Right now, as a matter of fact, he wants to try that finger-in-the-ass thing that Tony had done with him. He cautiously presses a finger against Tony’s asshole, looking up at him with questioning eyes. Tony nods emphatically, currently unable to speak any words that don’t begin with G and end with O-B, and Gob slowly slides his finger inside. Tony gasps at the intrusion, then nods again, indicating for Gob to continue, and Gob begins working his finger back and forth along Tony’s prostate. His own dick twitches again as Tony’s hips buck, and he realizes he’s _definitely_ gonna need another round after this.

Underneath him, Tony is whimpering and sighing and moaning Gob’s name, unable to stay still, and Gob can tell that he’s extremely close even before he says it. “ _Gobie_ ,” Tony breathes, having barely lasted two and a half minutes, “oh, _fuck_ , I’m gonna – I _can’t_ -”

It’s not very much of a warning, but it gives Gob enough time to prepare. In an instant Tony is practically screaming Gob’s name as he pulses spurt after spurt of hot semen into his mouth. Gob lets him ride out his orgasm until he’s satisfied, then draws his head back, sliding Tony’s dick out from his mouth and taking extra care not to dribble out any of Tony’s cum. He waits until Tony’s looking him in the eye before swallowing the load, and when Tony does make eye contact he moans at the sight. Gob swallows, then grins again, gazing up at Tony happily.

“Come here, Gobie,” Tony says, his arms outstretched, and Gob does, but not before pressing a quick kiss to Tony’s softening cock. He’s not sure what exactly possesses him to do that, but he likes the way it feels. So does Tony, judging by the little sigh that escapes his lips. “You’re so good to me,” Tony says, wrapping his arms around Gob, and Gob melts into the embrace.

“Same,” Gob replies, his voice a little scratchy. “But you, with me, is the, what _I_ mean… _you’re_ so good to _me_.”

“You’ve done that before, haven’t you?” Tony asks, gently caressing him. “Sucked a guy off?”

“Y-yeah,” Gob admits, seeing no reason to lie.

“I knew it,” Tony says, a little smugly. “You’re too good at it. You’ve clearly had practice.”

“S-so have you,” Gob retorts, feeling vulnerable.

“Yeah, well,” Tony replies, stroking Gob’s chest, “I _am_ the gay magician. It’d be suspicious if I didn’t blow a guy or two every now and then.”

“But you’re straight,” Gob says.

“So are you,” Tony reminds him, face buried in his shoulder.

Gob doesn’t reply, instead savoring the feeling of being held by Tony Wonder. _Is it possible that he likes this even more than he likes holding Tony_?

“You came so much for me,” Tony murmurs into Gob’s ear, his eyes closed, after several minutes of silence. His dick still hasn’t gone all the way down, and Gob is enjoying the feeling of having it pressed against his back more than he’d care to admit. “That was so fucking _hot_.”

“You came a lot too,” Gob says, “for a guy with only one ball.”

He’s not sure why he added that last part, and he immediately regrets it, internally cursing himself. Tony playfully punches him in the shoulder.

“Fuck you,” Tony says, and suddenly Gob has a very graphic visual of Tony doing exactly that. His mouth goes dry and his cock stiffens so fast he barely has time to process it.

“Please do,” he says, rolling over to face Tony. Tony raises his eyebrows, then looks down at Gob’s crotch, and, seeing him already over halfway hard again, raises his eyebrows further.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” he asks teasingly. Gob doesn’t respond, but the blush in his cheeks is answer enough. “I’m not sure if I can handle it, though,” he adds sarcastically. “Me and my _one ball_ …”

Gob looks like he might actually cry. “No, _please_ , Tony, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I – _it’s_ – you know, I can _barely_ even tell. I mean, I _still_ don’t know which one is the implant and which one is the real thing, and I _just_ had them both in my _mouth_ , so, you know – I mean, you can tell your doctor that – or _whoever_ did it for you-”

“Gobie, I’m kidding,” Tony says, and he can’t help but laugh a little. He reaches for Gob’s semi-boner, which is quickly evolving into more than just a semi as Tony strokes it. “Don’t worry. I’ll fuck you. I’ll fuck your tight ass right into the mattress.”

Gob moans, and Tony continues. “I’ll fuck you so hard you forget your own-”

“Well, I’m gonna forget about it anyway,” Gob says casually, reaching for Tony’s dick.

Tony pauses, caught completely off guard. “Huh?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna take a forget-me-now after this.”

“Oh,” Tony replies. He’s a little hurt, to be honest, but he doesn’t let it show. Gob continues, unaware.

“Because, you know, there’s nothing straight about what we’re about to do. I mean, _we’re_ both straight, but people won’t understand. It’ll be okay for you, because everybody already thinks you’re gay, but for me…” he trails off, and Tony stares into his eyes, searching for a reason to get mad again and instead seeing nothing but honesty.

He wants to be offended, but he remembers the other night at his apartment when Gob had nonchalantly brought up the roofie circle he’d been stuck in for years, how he’d casually described nearly dying in a Mexican hospital, and instead he feels something else, a pang in his chest. Empathy, or sympathy, or one of those things. Tony doesn’t press the issue. Gob is right, anyway, he supposes.

And now Gob is kissing him on the mouth again, and Tony allows himself to get caught up in the moment instead of dwelling on the whole forget-me-now thing. He’s getting very hard again already, faster than he’d thought possible with that almost nonexistent cooling-off period – the clock in here is fake, but it can’t have been more than ten minutes ago that he was cumming hard into Gob’s mouth. It’s starting to feel like it’s been forever, though, as Gob is stroking Tony’s cock, and Tony is stroking Gob’s, and they’re both moaning into each other’s mouths as they continue making out.

“Wait, wait, wait, stop,” Gob says suddenly, pulling away, and Tony stills his hand but doesn’t let go, his fingers still gripping the tip. “I think I’m ready.”

“Same,” Tony replies, coming to that realization himself. He slides his hand off of Gob’s dick, now fully erect, and Gob, in turn, lets go of his.

“I’ll get the-” Gob says, rolling over to reach the nightstand. A moment later, he rolls back, a bottle of lube and a condom in his hand. He sets them both down on the bed and looks to Tony expectantly.

“You had that right there and ready to go, huh?” Tony asks, smirking.

“A good magician always comes prepared,” Gob says defensively, reaching for a pillow.

“Oh, I’ll show you how a good magician cums,” Tony replies, his eyes locked on Gob’s ass. He can’t help but slap it playfully, and Gob gasps, then grins.

“You already have, remember?” Gob asks teasingly, looking over his shoulder.

“Course _I_ remember,” Tony scoffs. “ _I’m_ not the one who forgets.”

Gob freezes, and Tony wonders if he might’ve just crossed a line with that comment. Gob straightens back up, pillow in his lap, his expression uncertain.

“Look, Tony, I didn’t mean to offend you-”

“It’s fine,” Tony says, because really, it is. “Just forget I said anything.” He winks at the pun, and Gob forces a smile. Tony, however, knows what a genuine smile looks like on Gob, and he knows this isn’t it.

“Hey, Gobie,” he continues, his voice softer, “if you don’t want to do this-”

“No, no, no! I _do_ want to do this, Tony, I _promise_. I really, _really_ want to do this.”

The almost _desperate_ tone of Gob’s voice, combined with the fact that he’s still sporting a raging hard-on, is more than convincing enough for Tony, who also really, _really_ wants to do this.

“Okay then,” he says, his own voice taking on a commanding tone, “lie down on that pillow for me, ass up.”

Gob instantly does as he’s told, propping himself up on his elbows and knees to give Tony a better view. “Like this?” he asks coyly, wiggling his hips a little.

“Mm-hmm,” Tony replies, biting his lip. “Yeah, Gobie. _God_ , like that is _perfect_.”

He moves in closer, observing Gob’s ass in all its glory. Part of him wants to turn on the light, so he can fully appreciate it – gay or straight or _whatever_ , the guy has a _great_ ass(and it’s _not_ gay to point that out; it’s just common sense) – but something tells him Gob wouldn’t be comfortable with that, and now that he’s thinking about it more, he’s not _entirely_ sure he’d be comfortable with it himself. Having the light on might just make everything a little _too_ real. Somewhere deep down inside, he realizes there may be a flaw in his earlier logic about it not being gay if you’re both straight, and also maybe even in the very _idea_ that they’re both straight, but he doesn’t dwell on that. How could _anyone_ , with a view like _this_?

Gob rocks his hips back and forth, starting to get antsy. “ _Tony_ ,” he whines, impatient, “what are you waiting for?”

Tony chuckles. “I’m just taking it all in, Gobie. Give me a minute here.”

“Isn’t that what _I’m_ supposed to be doing?” he asks, looking back at Tony with his best bedroom eyes. “Taking it all – _mm_.”

Tony’s tongue is in between his cheeks now, licking up and down his crack, teasingly circling the rim of his hole and then trailing over his taint. Gob shivers and moans, unable to stay still, and a breathless laugh escapes his lips.

Tony pulls away. “My beard tickling you again?” he asks knowingly.

“Y-yes,” Gob whimpers, squirming a little. He’s trying his hardest not to hump the pillow, but he needs friction and he needs it _now_. As much as he enjoys the way Tony’s tongue feels, it offers him no relief. “Tony, you’re driving me _insane_. I – I need more than that. I need _more_.”

“Ah,” Tony replies understandingly. He reaches for the lube, squirting a small yet substantial amount onto his fingers, then rubs it around to warm it up. Satisfied with the temperature, he presses a now-slick finger against Gob’s asshole, not pushing in just yet.

“You ready?” he asks.

“ _Yes_ ,” Gob breathes, and then Tony’s finger is inside him for the second time tonight. He gasps a little at the intrusion – even though he’d been expecting it, it takes a moment for him to get used to the feeling. It’s not quite the same thrill as earlier, when Tony was blowing him, but it’s not unpleasant either. It’s a little too small, however, to give him the pleasure he’s so desperately seeking.

“ _More_ ,” he says breathlessly, and Tony obliges, withdrawing the finger and then pushing it back in along with a second. Gob gasps again, more sharply this time, his body tingling at the newfound pressure, and instinctively clenches down around it for a moment before relaxing.

“Have you done this before?” Tony asks, beginning a scissoring motion, and Gob blushes a little, because yes, he actually has.

“A few times, yeah,” he admits, looking back at Tony. “But mostly with my own fingers. Most girls aren’t into butt stuff. And then, if you ask for it, they call you gay.”

In truth, that had only happened once, but he’d been so embarrassed by the incident that he’d never had the guts to broach the subject again. It had been before he’d found out about forget-me-nows, too, so, as hard as he’d tried, he’d never been able to rid himself of the memory.

“Yeah,” Tony says sympathetically, curling and uncurling his fingers, “their loss.”

“Right?” Gob agrees, relaxing fully as Tony continues stretching him out. “Not to go all _homo_ on you all of a sudden, but I – oh, _fuck_ , that spot right there – I really feel like I can talk about _anything_ with you, Tony. I mean – _oh god, that feels amazing_ – nobody else _ever_ wants to talk about sex with me. My brother, he’s all, ‘ _Oh, Gob, why are you telling me this, that’s disgusting,_ _what is wrong with you_ ’ – god, _Tony_ , your fingers are _incredible_ – and then, my _other_ brother, _he_ just wants to talk about our _mom_ , and my _sister_ , well, her husband’s a _never-nude_ , so they can’t even – _wh_ -why’d you stop?”

Tony frowns. “I’ve literally got two fifths of my hand up your ass right now, and you’re over there talking about your _family_. It’s a _little_ weird, don’t you think?”

“Oh. Sorry.” Gob makes a face as the realization fully sinks in. “Oh, _god_ , I didn’t even think about that. _Oh_ , oh, _god_. _Ugh_. I didn’t – _ew_ – I didn’t mean it like _that_ , Tony, I _swear_. I’m not – I’m not some kind of – some kind of-”

Tony laughs playfully. “I know, Gobie. I’m just messing with you.”

“Oh. Well, I knew _that_ ,” Gob says unconvincingly. “ _Duh_.”

“That’s not _actually_ why I stopped, though,” Tony says with a grin.

“Then why’d you stop?” Gob asks, confused, looking back over his shoulder again.

“I think you’re ready for me,” Tony replies, tracing his fingers along the edge of Gob’s loosened-up asshole, and Gob realizes he’s right.

“I-I think so too,” he breathes, his voice catching in his throat, and he begins to rock his hips in anticipation.

Tony, meanwhile, grabs the condom, tearing open the wrapper with his teeth and rolling it onto himself in record time, then reaches for the lube again. This time, he squeezes out a generous amount, slathering it over himself and then onto Gob, who inhales sharply, shivering at the sensation.

“You okay?” Tony asks.

“Yeah, it’s just a little c-cold,” Gob replies, then drops his voice down into a more seductive tone. “I think I need you to _warm it up for me_ , if you know what I mean.”

“Well, since you’re so _insistent_ , I guess I’ll _consider_ it,” Tony answers. He scoots closer, beginning to climb up onto his knees to achieve the proper angle, then changes his mind.

“Wait,” he says. “Roll over. I want to look at you during.”

“O-okay,” Gob says back, obeying the command, his voice unsteady for several reasons. Suddenly he’s nervous all over again. There’s just something so _intimate_ about the idea of facing Tony during sex, and he doesn’t know how to feel about it. “H-how should we-”

“Now back up a little, until you’re leaning against the pillows, and spread your legs apart,” Tony instructs, and Gob does as he says, making himself comfortable.

Tony grabs the other pillow, the one Gob had been lying on, which is damp with precum Gob had barely been aware of leaking, and sets it in between Gob’s open legs before seating himself on top of it. He scoots forward then, bringing the pillow with him, until his dick is pressed against Gob’s, and both men moan involuntarily at the contact.

“Okay,” Tony continues, collecting himself, “now lift up your legs and set them down on my shoulders.”

“Okay,” Gob replies, so low it’s almost a whisper.

He raises his legs, one at a time, bringing the backs of his calves to rest on either side of Tony’s neck, and this new position tilts his hips upward just enough to allow Tony access to his hole. Tony adjusts his stance slightly, aligning himself with Gob’s entrance, and he notices then that Gob is wide-eyed and trembling.

“Gobie,” he says, his voice tender, “have you ever done this before?”

“N-not that I can remember,” Gob stammers, and he _really_ doesn’t like the possibility that he might have at some point and then forgotten about it. “H-have you?”

“No, never,” Tony answers. He’s extremely nervous too, for what it’s worth, but much better at hiding it than Gob is. “And you’re absolutely _sure_ you want to, right?” he asks, and Gob nods vigorously.

“I’ll be gentle,” Tony reassures him, reaching out to stroke his face.

“I’m ready,” Gob whispers a moment later, his eyes still wide. He’s still trembling, too, and Tony realizes that some, perhaps even most, of that is due to arousal rather than anxiety. Gob leans in, as close to Tony’s ear as he can get, and slips into his most seductive tone of voice. “ _Fuck me, Tony_.”

Tony complies immediately, moving his hips forward and wrapping an arm around each of Gob’s legs, then pulling him in closer at the same time to ease the transition. He slides inside of Gob slowly and carefully, with just the right amount of resistance, absentmindedly noticing that the backs of Gob’s kneecaps fit perfectly over his shoulders, and lets out another moan as he enters Gob fully. Gob moans too, a little louder, and Tony immediately feels the need to check on him to make sure he’s not hurt.

“You good, Gobie?” he asks, a little out of breath, and Gob nods enthusiastically, too busy moaning to answer with words.

His head is thrown back, his back is arched, and his eyes are shut tight in ecstasy. Having Tony inside of him feels like fire and ice, hot and cold at the same time and more pleasure than pain. Much, _much_ more pleasure, and what little pain there was at first is quickly fading away as he gets used to the sensation. He’s not sure what, if anything, he’d been so worried about beforehand, because _this_ – _this_ is incredible.

Tony pulls back slowly, until only the tip remains inside, then gently surges forward again, eliciting another loud moan from Gob, and Gob reaches forward, attempting to pull Tony closer. Encouraged by the positive reaction, Tony repeats the motion, gradually building up into a steady rhythm as he grips Gob by the hips. The more energy he puts into it, the better it feels, and he’s about to ask Gob if he can go just a _little_ faster when-

“Faster, Tony, _harder_ ,” Gob gasps out, and Tony gladly increases his speed, thrusting harder and faster as per Gob’s request.

Gob’s moaning, in turn, increases in both volume and intensity as Tony rams into him, his brain unable to form any coherent thought as the waves of pleasure course throughout his body. He feels so _full_ , and not just in the literal sense, with Tony Wonder’s dick inside his asshole. It’s like his whole _life_ is an asshole, and _Tony’s_ whole life is a dick, and now that they’re together everything feels _right_ in a way that he’d had no idea was even possible until this moment. He feels _full_ , and he’s used to feeling _empty_.

It’s not the most eloquent way of stating things, but, in fairness to Gob, he’s _never_ been particularly eloquent and it would be difficult for _anyone_ in his current position to come up with a description that doesn’t involve dicks and assholes. He shouts it out to Tony in between moans, and when Tony yells, “Same!” he nearly cums right then and there. It’s then that he realizes how close he actually is, _already_ , and he’s not sure he’ll be able to last for even another minute if they keep going like this. He opens his mouth to warn Tony, but Tony beats him to the punch.

“Gobie,” he moans, his eyelids fluttering, “I’m _so_ close. I’m not gonna last much longer.”

“S-same. L-let’s cum at the same time,” Gob suggests, panting heavily, and Tony nods in agreement. “Now?”

Tony nods again, and that’s all it takes for either one of them. In an instant they’re each crying out the other’s name as they hurtle over the edge of climax and into the blissful oblivion of release. Gob hadn’t thought it would be possible, but his second orgasm of the night is even more intense than the first. Maybe it’s the knowledge that Tony’s cumming too, or maybe it’s because he actually meant to do it this time, but the fireworks display behind his eyelids goes on for what feels like forever. He’s vaguely aware that he’s shooting semen everywhere again, all over Tony and himself and the sheets, and that Tony’s collapsing on top of him as he pulls out, but all he can feel is a sense of euphoria that seems to last for an eternity.

Eventually, it fades away, leaving his head spinning, and he lies there on the bed still shivering in ecstasy. Tony rolls over, discarding the condom somewhere next to the bed, and wraps his arms around Gob again. “Gobie, that was _incredible_ ,” he breathes into Gob’s ear. “Best I’ve _ever_ had, and I’m kind of a slut, so…”

“S-same,” Gob says back, still twitching. _I love you_ , he adds inside his head, but he can’t bring himself to say it out loud. His eyelids are suddenly extremely heavy, and Tony’s arms around him feel almost like a weighted blanket, and he can’t stop himself from yawning loudly as the post-orgasm drowsiness, now hitting twice as hard, overtakes him completely.

-

The next thing he knows, he’s waking up, and he has no memory of falling asleep. His other memories of the night are still very much intact, however, and Tony’s still holding him tightly, so he knows he hasn’t taken a forget-me-now, and he knows it wasn’t all a dream. He’s also a little sore all over, especially around his ass, and he groans a little as he moves.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Tony says from behind him.

“Hey,” Gob replies, rolling over to face Tony. “H-how long was I asleep for?”

“Not sure, actually,” Tony answers, yawning softly. “I dozed off a little too. You _really_ wore me out.” He pauses long enough to wink. “Can’t have been that long, though. It’s still dark outside.”

“Oh,” Gob says, sitting up and glancing at the window. Tony sits up too, stretching out, and for a few awkward seconds they sit there in silence. He’d fallen asleep before he really had time to process everything that had just unfolded, and now that he’s awake again it’s all starting to sink in, the _reality_ of what he just did.

He internally panics a little, because he knows a forget-me-now won’t erase the physical effects of having Tony inside of him, and he considers writing himself a note to say that he tripped getting out of the shower or something and that’s why his ass feels like that. He hears someone’s phone going off then, and he’s not sure if it’s his own or Tony’s, but either way it jerks him out of his thought process, for which he’s silently thankful.

“I guess we should probably put our clothes back on,” he says finally. He’s not sure what’s supposed to happen now – this isn’t a one-night stand, unlike most of his ‘relationships’, and he doesn’t want Tony to leave yet, either.

There’s something else unusual about tonight, he realizes, aside from everything obvious, and it’s that he didn’t cry after. He almost _always_ cries after sex, or at least has the urge to, but this time the feeling is suspiciously absent. He’d always accepted crying after sex as just something that happens, even though _Michael_ said that isn’t normal – _Michael_ wouldn’t know though, because _Michael’s_ a _robot_ who’s only even _had_ sex like six times. And six times is _nothing_ – Gob has _definitely_ had sex without crying _at least_ six times. It’s easier when he has something to prove, like when he banged those ugly chicks _Michael_ was into to get back at him for stealing Marta, or when he finally fucked his wife(whatever her name was) right before they divorced.

“Yeah,” Tony responds, bringing Gob back to the present, “that’s probably a good idea.”

Gob stands up, wincing a little, and makes his way over to the dresser where he’d left his outfit. He’s having a little trouble walking normally, he realizes, and he prays to no one in particular that Tony won’t notice, because that’s _gay_ , getting fucked by a man is _gay_ , but he _liked_ it, he _really_ liked it, and now he can’t even walk right because of it.

Tony _does_ notice, of course. “You okay?” he asks, observing Gob. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, you didn’t hurt me,” Gob answers, truthfully, as he puts on a pair of boxers. “I’m – I’m fine. Just – I’m just not – just not used to – _you know_ …” he trails off, and Tony nods. “It’s like in gay porn, when they talk about ‘fucking that tight little ass so hard you won’t be able to walk right for a week’, or whatever.”

“You watch gay porn?” Tony asks, amused but not at all surprised.

“Uh, _yeah_ ,” Gob replies, confused. He’s been under the impression that _everyone_ watches gay porn. “Don’t _you_?”

“Well, _yeah_.”

Gob makes a ‘well there you have it’ gesture, then steps into his pants, pulling them up and zipping them, then pauses, his shirt halfway on, when he notices that Tony’s still naked.

“Tony?” he asks, returning to the bed on unsteady feet and sitting back down without bothering to button up his shirt. “Something wrong?”

“ _Well_ …” Tony says, smirking a little, and Gob feels his cheeks heat up, “yeah, I won’t lie, there’s a bit of a _problem_.”

“Wha-” Gob starts, but cuts himself off when he notices where Tony’s pointing with his foot. Tony’s clothes, still spread out across the floor, are covered in dried semen. Gob blushes deep red in embarrassment, remembering how that happened. “S-sorry,” he stutters.

“Don’t be,” Tony replies. “It was _really_ hot. But, _yeah_ , I can’t really put _those_ back on now, _so_ …”

“You can wear my robe,” Gob offers, still blushing deeply. “It’s-” he picks up the garment in question, double-checking to make sure he didn’t cum all over that too. He doesn’t _think_ he did, but he’s admittedly not 100% sure. “Yeah, it’s clean.”

“Thanks,” Tony responds, putting it on.

“N-no problem,” Gob says. He smiles nervously at Tony, and Tony smiles back, which relaxes him a little.

“So,” Tony says, after another brief stint of awkward silence, “you wanna just sit here and talk again for a while? I’m not in any hurry to get out of here, unless you’re trying to rush me.”

“No, o-of course not,” Gob stammers. “I would _never_ – I mean, yeah, I’d love to sit and talk.”

“Same!” Tony says. There is, after all, a lot they should probably talk about. “So, uh, that girl who was here earlier…”

“There was a girl here?” Gob asks, confused, and then he remembers _her_. “Oh, _right_. Her.”

Tony nods. “Yeah, _her_. She said you invited her here for sex. That’s not true though, is it?”

“ _God_ , no. I mean, I invited her here to _have_ sex, but not with _me_. She was supposed to bang _you_ , with the Gob mask on, so you would think it was me, and then she was supposed to rip it off after and reveal that you were having straight sex, which would expose you as a fraud and ruin your career,” Gob explains, already feeling his anxiety lessening.

Tony snaps his fingers in triumph, ignoring the part where Gob had wanted to ruin his career. “I _knew_ it! See, she told _me_ that _you_ wanted to bang her-”

“Which I _didn’t_ ,” Gob interrupts. “Trust me, I fucked her _one time_ and it was so bad it made me cry. And then she felt guilty afterward, or something, and offered to make me food, and then _I_ felt bad because I was about to dump her anyway – so I’m sitting there, eating the _worst_ scrambled egg I’ve _ever_ tasted in my _life_ , and she’s like, ‘well, if you need your space, I understand that’, and then I was like, ‘oh, marry me’, because she just saved me a breakup speech – but _she_ thought I meant like, _marry me_ marry me – I mean, who _does_ that?”

“Right?” Tony agrees, nodding.

“I know!” Gob shouts, his anxiety forgotten. “So _then_ I had to marry her, except I _really_ didn’t want to marry her, so I came up with this _great_ plan to get out of it-”

Tony nods. “And you looked so fucking _shredded_ up on that cross, too. You got me _all_ hot and bothered, and I was ready to fuck the next chick I saw-”

“And then it ended up being her?” Gob asks eagerly.

“ _Exactly_! And she just _laid there_ the whole time, too! It was _awful_!”

“Yeah, and then you knocked her up, apparently,” Gob observes.

“Yeah! That’s the worst part. So _now_ I’ve got a _son_ with her.” Tony rolls his eyes in frustration.

“You know, I have a son too,” Gob says after a moment.

“You do?” Tony asks, intrigued.

“Yeah. He’s _old_ , though. Older than _me_ , almost. Well, not _literally_ , of course, because, _you know_ – well, anyway, I banged his mom _once_ in high school. Huge mistake. His name’s Steve. Me and him are _kind of_ not speaking right now, because he wouldn’t pretend to be my boyfriend so I could get into gay night at the Gothic Castle and sabotage your show.”

Tony tilts his head, frowning. “Why’d you want to sabotage my show, Gobie?”

Gob blushes a little, embarrassed. “Because I thought _you_ sabotaged my wedding illusion. I bet it was _her_ , though.”

“Yeah, probably was,” Tony agrees, instantly forgiving him. “I mean, she _tried_ to sabotage our sex date.”

“Well, joke’s on her,” Gob scoffs.

“Same!” Tony pauses, thinking it through. “Except, she _did_ send me in here to try and trick us into fucking, so maybe she wanted to set us up.”

“And we _did_ fuck,” Gob adds, also thinking.

“Yeah, but we would’ve done that anyway,” Tony points out.

“True,” Gob agrees.

“So, wait,” Tony says, remembering something else, “if you’re not gay, then who _was_ that guy you were with that night? You know, the Fakeblock guy?”

“Oh, him? That was just George Michael, my nephew.”

Tony’s brow furrows. “I thought they said his name was George _Maharis_.”

“Yeah, that’s a stage name,” Gob says, waving his hand. “I don’t know why he has it, though. He’s not even a _performer_.”

“Didn’t you kiss him, though?” Tony asks, recalling Gob’s tongue-biting stunt.

Gob blushes. “Yeah, well, I _had_ to, to really sell it. I _kind of_ got banned from the Magicians’ Alliance, so I’m not _technically_ supposed to be inside the Gothic Castle at all anymore.”

Tony can’t help but laugh at all of that, and neither can Gob. It _is_ pretty funny, looking back. And now he’s just sitting and talking with Tony, and none of it even matters, because they’re together finally, just having a casual conversation. It’s somehow even better than that first night that they’d just sat there and talked.

“So, this whole time, you were trying to get revenge on me for the wedding illusion you thought I ruined?” Tony asks.

“That _is_ how it started, yeah,” Gob admits.

“That’s funny, because I was trying to get with you so I could steal your ‘boyfriend’s’ Fakeblock money. See, I want to remake this thing called The Magic Show, and I want to do it _right_ , so that’s gonna be expensive as _shit_ -”

“The Magic Show?” Gob inquires. “Oh, I’ve seen that. Wait, which magic show?”

Tony facepalms, but not in a mean way. “No, Gobie, it’s the name of a – nevermind, I’ll show it to you sometime.”

“Oh,” Gob responds, feeling slightly stupid. His heart is racing now, too, the anxiety starting to creep back in. _Sometime_ – _sometime_ , meaning presumably in the _future_ , meaning Tony sees a _future_ with him – _Tony sees a future with him_?

“You know I’d never sabotage your wedding, though, right?” Tony asks after another moment, his tone a little more serious. “I wouldn’t do that to a fellow magician. Especially not _you_.”

“I know that _now_ ,” Gob replies sheepishly. “And, um, sorry. About… you know… trying to do that to you. Not with a wedding, _obviously_ , but with your show. I was…”

“Jealous?” Tony prompts, smirking a little.

“ _Confused_ is what I was gonna say,” Gob says. “But that too, I guess. I kind of – I kind of still am. Confused, not jealous. For the same reasons, and for different ones. I don’t know – I don’t know if I’m – I don’t – Tony, I don’t know if I’m _actually_ straight,” he blurts out.

He’s even more confused, _now_ , after tonight. He had _sex_ with a _man_ (not just _any_ man, with _Tony_ ), _actual_ sex, not just mouths or hands like in the past, and he _enjoyed_ it. He enjoyed it more than he’s _ever_ enjoyed sex before. He wants to forget it ever happened, but he also wants to do it again, and he’s not sure which one he wants more. It’s all so nerve-wracking, and suddenly the anxiety is coming back again full-force.

“Yeah, same,” Tony replies. “I don’t know if _I’m_ actually straight, either. I mean, maybe that’s why I chose to be ‘the gay magician’. It’s an act, _obviously_ , but it’s also… _not_ an act, you know? I’m not acting when I’m with you. I _thought_ I was acting with you, at first, but now I’m questioning if it was _ever_ not real.”

“Same,” Gob says. “I – I think I might be-” _in love with you_ , he finishes internally, but he _can’t_ say that out loud. He _can’t_.

“Gay?” Tony asks, and Gob nods, because that’s true too, even if it’s not what he meant. “Yeah,” Tony says again, “same.”

Gob isn’t sure what Tony means by that, if he thinks _Gob_ might be gay or if he thinks _he_ might be gay, and he wants to ask for clarification – but he’s also scared, he’s _so_ scared and so anxious all over again, because what if Tony really _isn’t_ gay, and he _is_ , and he’s in love with Tony but Tony’s not in love with him back?

He’s _beyond_ sure of it now, that he’s in love with Tony Wonder, and he suddenly feels like he might throw up. He’s in love with a _man_ , and that makes him _gay_ , and if he’s gay _now_ then he’s probably _always_ been gay, and deep down he’s kind of always _known_ that he’s always been gay, _and now he can’t deny it anymore_ , and-

Somebody’s phone is still going off, and he’s sure now that it’s Tony’s, because no one _ever_ texts him this much. “Who keeps texting you?” he blurts out, grateful for the distraction.

Tony rolls his eyes. “Probably Sally Sitwell. She’s _always_ on my ass about _something_.”

“Oh, I know Sally,” Gob says. “She used to date my brother _Michael_ , and then she dumped him for being a loser.”

“Yeah, well, now she’s kind of dating me,” Tony replies. “Friends with benefits, anyway. It’s a whole _thing_. She kind of stole a bunch of money from Lucille Austero to help rebrand me as the gay magician, so, you know. I kind of owe her.”

_Oh_. “Cool,” Gob says, trying his hardest to sound casual, even though now he feels like he’s dying inside. If Tony’s with _Sally_ , then that means he’s really _straight_ , and that means-

“She’s kind of gross sometimes, though,” Tony continues. “Don’t tell anybody I said this, but I think she might be _bald_. And she won’t even _admit_ to it! She’s always leaving her fake eyebrows in my shower drain and telling me it’s moths and caterpillars. Like I’d _ever_ be dumb enough to believe _that_.”

“ _I’m_ not bald,” Gob says, before he can stop himself.

“No,” Tony agrees, chuckling. “No, you are not.”

“And if I _was_ , I would tell you,” Gob continues, blushing, because he really doesn’t know what he’s trying to prove here. Or, rather, he _does_ , and that’s part of the problem.

“Yeah, I’m sure you would. _Although_ , now that you mention it, you were _awfully_ smooth in certain areas down there,” Tony remarks, smirking somewhat.

“Yeah, well, I just did that for you, because I knew you were coming over,” Gob says quickly, blushing a deeper shade of red. “I did some other stuff too, if you know what I mean. Some other… gay-sex-preparation type stuff.” He stops himself there, because he _really_ doesn’t want to say _exactly_ what it was he did, and he’s not entirely sure why he’s even said this much.

“Yeah, I know what you mean, Gobie,” Tony replies, then pulls him in for a kiss.

As soon as Tony’s lips are on his, everything is okay again. It doesn’t matter that he’s probably gay(or definitely gay, or _whatever_ ), or that a ‘fake’ relationship built on lies has turned out to be the realest thing he’s ever experienced, or that he’s in love with Tony, or that Tony’s kind-of-dating Sally Sitwell, or that Tony might not love him back, or that Tony might not be gay, or even that he has to take a forget-me-now later – because _right now_ Tony’s kissing him, _right now_ Tony loves him back, _right now_ Tony’s here with him and not with Sally, _right now_ he’s doing just fine. He wants to stay like this forever, to just drown in the warmth of Tony’s lips and the wetness of his tongue and the light scratch of his goatee, but eventually, reluctantly, he has to come up for air.

“You know,” Tony says when they break apart, “I wish you didn’t have to take a forget-me-now after this.”

_Maybe I don’t_ , Gob thinks, but he doesn’t say that. Instead, he says, “Well, I do.”

“Why?” Tony asks, trailing his hand along Gob’s exposed chest.

Gob freezes. _Because I’m in love with you, Tony, and you_ _probably_ _don’t love me back_ , he thinks. _Because I had sex with a man tonight, and I loved every second of it, and that means I’m gay, and I can’t be gay, I can’t, but I am, and how am I supposed to deal with that? Because I always take forget-me-nows, or somebody does_ _at least_ _, because they keep disappearing and I keep waking up confused, and maybe I don’t even want to anymore but that’s all I know and I need_ _them because they’re familiar, and I need_ _something familiar because I have no one in my life who cares for me, except maybe you,_ _and I need to ruin that now so I don’t ruin it later, because it will happen, sooner or later. It always happens. I always ruin everything,_ _and I’m scared of ruining you_. He doesn’t say that, though, any of that. Instead, he remains silent, trying to force all the thoughts out, because he _really_ doesn’t want them, not right now and not ever.

That’s when the front door swings open, and thanks to the silence the sound resonates throughout the house. Gob and Tony exchange glances.

“Is there somebody here?” Tony asks.

“It’s probably the maid,” Gob answers, thankful that he has a reason now to stop _thinking_. “I’ll go talk to her, warn her about the bedroom. Wait here.”

Tony nods, and Gob jumps up, heading for the door. The unevenness in his gait is _barely_ even noticeable, Tony observes, and unless someone already knew about the night’s activities they’d probably be none the wiser. He decides he’ll point that out to Gob when he comes back, try to make him feel better. The poor guy is obviously insecure about what happened tonight.

_Probably shouldn’t have brought up the pills_ , Tony thinks to himself. He could tell that had made Gob uncomfortable. But he doesn’t _get_ it – why does Gob want to _forget_?

He decides to distract himself by checking his phone. As expected, there’s text after text from Sally. He scrolls through them, not bothering to read all the details. Lots of ‘where the fuck are you, Tony?’s, and lots of bitching about politics. Something about Herbert Love getting ‘literally knocked out of the race’ – what the _hell_ does that mean, first off, and why should he even care? And then there’s all this stuff about Lucille Austero. ‘Blood on the stair car’ – _what_?

He sets his phone back down in the pocket he’d pulled it from and goes back to thinking about Gob. Not about the forget-me-nows, but about how smooth Gob’s ass was. Was that wax? That _had_ to have been wax that he’d used down there, because you _can’t_ get that smooth with a razor; Tony would know. And he’s tired of all the razor burn and cuts on his legs he gets from shaving, so he decides to ask about it when Gob gets back. If it _was_ wax, he might have to start doing that himself.

Come to think of it, why _hasn’t_ Gob come back yet? It can’t possibly take _that_ long to greet a maid, even if she barely speaks English. Tony can hear Gob’s voice echoing from downstairs, but he can’t quite make out what he’s saying. He decides to investigate, even though Gob told him to wait here. It’s just the maid; who _cares_ what _she_ thinks?

“Hey Gob, was that wax?” Tony calls out, casually, as he makes his way to the top of the stairs.

He sees what the holdup is, though. He sees it immediately. There’s a man downstairs with Gob, a man in a Bluth Banana Stand button-up shirt. _Michael_ , Tony realizes. _Gob’s brother_. Of course, as soon as he notices Michael, Michael notices him too. It doesn’t help that he’s just drawn attention to himself in an extremely incriminating way, or that he’s still not wearing anything except Gob’s black mini robe.

Tony mutters an expletive(he’s not entirely sure which one), as Michael gestures toward him, and quickly turns on his heels. He can hear Gob frantically yelling for him to put the mask back on, as if _that_ will do any good at this point, and he can hear Michael asking Gob condescendingly if _that’s_ who he was with. He doesn’t hear whatever happens next, though, all external sounds drowned out by his internal monologue of, “ _Oh shit, oh fuck, oh shit, oh fuck, oh shit, oh fuck, oh shit, oh fuck, oh shit_ -”

It’s like the illusion was just shattered, and now reality’s setting in. He just had sex with Gob, _he just had gay sex with Gob_ , and now Gob’s _brother_ knows, and suddenly he’s The Gay Magician for real. God _damn_ it, he _knew_ this would happen, he _always_ knew this would happen – Sally was _right_ , god _damn_ it, Sally was _right_ – shit, _Sally_. Oh, she’s gonna be _mad_. She’s gonna be _mad_ , and she’s _also_ gonna rub it in his face. God _damn_ it. _Fuck_. Shit!

He has to tell her, though. He has to tell _somebody_ , because Gob’s not even gonna remember any of this tomorrow morning, and _god damn it_ – he _really_ didn’t think this through. More than anything, he just wants to see Gob again – what the hell happened to breaking the guy’s heart? He doesn’t want to do that anymore, not at all. _Shit_. He also wants to get the hell out of here, right now, and figure this thing out on his own.

He hastily scoops up his clothes, paying no mind to the semen stains, and heads for the bedroom window. He’s not sure why he grabs the Gob mask on his way out, but Gob _did_ tell him to put it back on, and how’s he supposed to do that if he doesn’t have it with him? That’s his rationale, anyway.

It’s not until Tony’s back in his car, speeding out of Sudden Valley, that he starts to question how exactly he made it out of the house. That bedroom was on the second floor, and he’d definitely gone out the window. It had happened so fast he hadn’t had time to process it, and now he’s wondering what he’d done on the way down to avoid injury. It was probably some kind of really badass maneuver he could’ve worked into his shows, but, of course, he has no idea what it even looked like. _Damn it_! It’s probably gonna hurt, too, once the adrenaline wears off.

This is _definitely_ what he wants to be thinking of right now, though, the coolest move he’s ever done in his life that he’ll never get to repeat. Not the fact that he just slept with Gob Bluth, and _definitely_ not the fact that he may or may not be in love with Gob now.

And Gob, back inside the model home, is also panicking, because that was his _last_ forget-me-now and he just _wasted_ it on _Michael_. And _what if it doesn’t work_? They _don’t_ always work, he _knows_ they don’t always work, so what if _Michael_ wakes up tomorrow and he _still remembers_? That’s even worse than Gob remembering it himself, which he _has to_ now(thanks, _Michael_ ) – if _Michael_ remembers, if _Michael knows_ – worse, still, _if Michael already kn_ _ew_? ‘I knew it, I _always_ knew it’ – what did _that_ mean?

Michael _didn’t_ know; Michael _couldn’t have_ known, he decides. Michael’s just a know-it-all and he doesn’t know _shit_. Gob _barely_ even knew himself, so there’s _no way_ that _Michael_ … Gob feels sick, and he racks his brain, trying to figure out what about his past behavior could’ve screamed ‘homosexual’ to Michael. There were all the women, _so many_ women, and even the ones he hadn’t slept with he’d lied and said he did. What gay guy would do _that_? He’d been the reason for _multiple_ softball-related sexual harassment lawsuits, filed by _women_! He’d _stolen his nephew’s girlfriend_! What gay guy would… what about just the other week, when Michael had accused Gob of stealing _his_ girlfriend? What gay guy would steal his brother’s girlfriend?

Except that Gob _didn’t_ actually steal Michael’s girlfriend, or even _try_ to, not this time. Because he’d been too busy spending time with Tony Wonder – Tony Wonder, who’s a _man_ , who’s _definitely_ a man, a man who Gob _definitely_ had gay sex with tonight and who Gob is _definitely_ in love with, which makes Gob _definitely_ gay.

And now Gob is thinking of Tony again, Tony, Tony, _Tony_ , how Tony didn’t want him to take the forget-me-now, and now he _can’t_ take the forget-me-now, because _Michael_ took the forget-me-now, and maybe – maybe Tony’s still up there, and maybe they can talk; maybe they can figure this whole thing out, maybe they can…

He returns to the bedroom, as quickly as he can, but his heart sinks as he flings opens the door. The window is wide open, the night breeze blowing in, and Tony’s already gone.

It’s too late.

**Author's Note:**

> oh btw i didn't feel like proofreading this all the way through so i apologize for any typos/inconsistencies.  
> edit: i fixed what i think was the only typo so disregard that. also thank you so much to everyone who commented! i probably won't respond individually but i really appreciate it.
> 
> also i didn't mark this as part of the series i'm writing since it's technically a standalone fic, but in my mind it kind of goes together, so do with that information what you will.


End file.
